


Урок химии

by Melarissa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесси по-прежнему не хочет стараться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок химии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/gifts).



\- Видишь ли, Джесси, - говорит Уолтер, - химия - это искусство. Варить мет - это искусство.

В трейлере ужасно жарко и душно, но хоть почти не пахнет. Новая вытяжка работает исправно. Солнечным лучам не удается пробраться сквозь мятые занавески, однако металлическую крышу трейлера они нагревают исправно. Джесси окончательно стягивает противогаз и вертит его в руках, словно видит впервые.

\- А ты занимаешься кустарщиной.

Уолтер снимает джемпер и принимается аккуратно его сворачивать. Джесси видит это краем глаза, но старается не смотреть.

\- И раз другие способы обучения не помогают...

На столе две чашки Петри, в обеих - длинные нежно-голубые кристаллы. Вот только в правой кристаллы прозрачные, словно горный хрусталь, словно стекло, словно лед. А в левой - мутные и с некрасивыми вкраплениями неизвестно чего. Хотя почему неизвестно, известно вполне - и красный фосфор в них наверняка, и другие составляющие, которые должны были еще в процессе дистилляции отсеяться. Но почему-то не отсеялись.

\- Я еще раз... - горло у Джесси пересохло, слова царапают ротовую полость не хуже наждака.  
\- И сколько материала ты собираешься перевести? На свои эксперименты? Это деньги, мой дорогой, а ты совсем не стараешься.  
\- Да все и так купили бы! Он все равно лучше любого другого, который есть на рынке! Я...  
\- Это, - Уолтер брезгливо указывает на левую чашку Петри, - не Гейзенберг. Можешь твердить сколько угодно, но это - не моя марка!

Рука Уолтера, обличающе вытянутая в сторону столика, предательски подрагивает. Но голос режет не хуже скальпеля. Джесси не решается посмотреть ему в лицо, он прослеживает за этой перевитой набухшими венами рукой и смотрит, как Уолтер принимается неторопливо и обстоятельно расстегивать пуговицы серой рубашки. Серая как пепел, приходит Джесси на ум, как пыль. Очень подходит Уолтеру Уайту, варщику-профессионалу.

\- Я научусь! Неужели надо именно так...  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - рубашка отправляется к джемперу, а Уолтер принимается за ремень на брюках. Штаны ему широки, он так и не сменил гардероб, какой смысл - ему недолго осталось. Но перед этим он заставит Джесси заучить самый главный урок наизусть, так, как тот никогда не заучивал ничего другого. - Это прекрасный способ, проверен веками. Древние греки так обучали своих солдат, и знаешь - они даже с персами справлялись, которых было в тысячи раз больше. Так что да, это... замечательный... способ... - Уолтер стягивает брюки прямо не снимая ботинок и стоит, отдышиваясь. В груди жжет, но это мелочи. 

Джесси не видит его лица, этой морщинистой черепашьей маски с дурацкой щеточкой рыжеватых усов на верхней губе, бритого налысо черепа, но не в силах отвести глаз от запавшего волосатого живота. Пупок слегка вывернут наружу и над ним маленькая складочка кожи. Резинка дешевых белых трусов проходит прямо под этим отвратительным пупком, вдавливается в дряблую плоть. "Может, у него ничего и не получится", - думает Джесси.

\- Чего ждешь? Особого предложения?

Джесси осторожно кладет противогаз на край стола и медленно тянет собачку молнии защитного костюма. Тонкая шуршащая ткань легко расходится, горячий воздух толкает в потную грудь. Он просто переступает через комбинезон, который порванным парашютом опадает вокруг его щиколоток. Стоять в семейниках с Гомером Симпсоном в полутьме химтрейлера странно, он чувствует себя беззащитным. Но... Уолтер и правда предупреждал его. А теперь у них пять кило низкопробного голубого мета, который Уолтер самолично рассыпал по пустыне за задними колесами трейлера. И намного меньше составляющих, которые, как известно, на деревьях бесплатно не растут. Джесси подходит к столу и опирается на край, нависая над стеклянными плоскими чашками. Они стоят рядышком, чтобы нагляднее была разница между качественным, профессиональным продуктом и его, Джессиной, кустарщиной. Сука, блядь.

Он знает, что сейчас будет, и все равно прикосновение к пояснице прошибает его, словно Уолт не ладонь положил, а оголенным проводом хлестнул. Сердце сначала будто замирает, а потом пускается в бешеный галоп, когда неласковые руки тянут тонкую ткань трусов, его последнюю защиту, вниз. 

\- Ноги, - рявкает Уолтер.

У него очередной "приступ", как называет их про себя Джесси. Его несет, и, пока Уолт не сделает то, что задумал, он не остановится. Спорить с ним сейчас опасно для жизни, Крейзи Восемь подтвердил бы это, если бы не превратился давно в малиновый кислотный сироп, утекший по пластиковым трубам в канализацию. В такие моменты Джесси боится Уолта до дрожи, до чертиков, он готов сделать все, лишь бы Уолт оставил его в покое, хотя бы потом на некоторое время оставил его в покое.

Уолтер пинает Джесси в щиколотку, от чего тот болезненно вскрикивает и неожиданно жестко впечатывает мордой в стол. Одна из чашек Петри отлетает в сторону, качается секунду на краю стола и падает вниз, ноги обдает стеклянно-метамфетаминoвым крошевом. Вторая стоит прямо у Джесси перед носом, через невысокий стеклянный бортик ему видны идеальные кристаллы Уолта. Тот по-прежнему удерживает Джесси за шею, не позволяя приподнять голову. От неудобной позы у Джесси уже ноет спина, но он старается не шевелиться. Возможно, если он не будет сопротивляться, все закончится быстрее.

Уолтер не тратит времени на подготовку. Джесси дергается, когда что-то пытается проникнуть в него, сжимается, не позволяя инородному телу занять неподобающее ему место. Уолтер пыхтит, помогая себе рукой, но у него ничего не получается. Джесси злорадно думает, что на этом Уолту и придется завершить урок. Однако Уолтера реально несет, он принял решение, и он его воплотит в жизнь. 

Выпустив шею Джесси, он закидывает одну из его ног на край столика. Теперь Джесси стоит на полу на цыпочках, с трудом удерживая равновесие. В этой позиции намного труднее сжиматься, он распластан перед Уолтом, весь, как выпотрошенная камбала. И Уолт использует это, сразу и безжалостно.

\- Тогда начнем урок, - говорит Уолтер отдуваясь и резко толкается. Джесси опять вскрикивает, выше и плаксивей, и вцепляется в край стола пальцами с такой силой, что ломает ноготь. Ломает ноготь, черт его подери, так, что палец начинает кровить. Но это кажется такой малозначительной фигней. - На что ты должен обращать внимание?

Джесси жалобно поскуливает, ему совсем не до мета и не до химии. Уолтер перехватывает его поудобнее за бедра и всаживает на полную:

\- Я спрашиваю, на что следует обращать внимание?

\- Не... знаю... мать твою!

\- Не матерись, не поможет. Подумай!

Два толчка. 

\- Больно!

\- Да? Значит, все правильно. Ты... должен... следить... за чистотой... химической... посуды, - с последним словом Уолтер словно ставит точку и наваливается Джесси на спину. Джесси слышит, как в груди Уолтера что-то пищит, словно у него не легкие, а сломанный насос там за ребрами. Джесси неожиданно пугается: а вдруг Уолт сдохнет, пока трахает его? И он так и будет стоять здесь, с его хером в заднице, со стояком, который будет принадлежать трупу? От этой мысли Джесси прошибает холодный пот, так, что он даже начинает дрожать. Неожиданно Уолтер встает и с оттяжкой лупит Джесси по ягодице: - Повтори!

\- Следить за чистотой посуды, - бормочет Джесси.

\- Правильно, - кивает Уолтер. - А какая погрешность при нагревании разрешена? - Голос у него спокойный, словно он не в раздолбанном трейлере трахает Джесси в зад, а стоит полностью одетый перед классом и опрашивает домашнее задание. Однако за спокойствием Джесси ощущает безумие, холодное и яростное, готовое вот-вот вырваться наружу и затопить все вокруг.

Джесси расслабляется немного, потому что Уолт жив, на что тот отзывается несколькими мерными движениями. Виагры он нажрался, что ли? Стоит, блядь, как каменный. Уолтеру, по-видимому, надоело ждать, и он толкается в Джесси сильнее, так что не ожидавший этого Джесси животом врезается в край стола. Боль адская, даже хуже, чем ломота в заднице.

\- Эй!

\- Я задал тебе простой вопрос!

\- Один градус, ты, козел, один градус!

\- Ошибаешься, мой юный друг, - за неправильный ответ Уолтер делает что-то, находит новый угол проникновения, и Джесси кажется, будто внутри него что-то вот-вот лопнет. - Одна десятая градуса. Повтори!

\- Одна десятая, одна гребаная десятая!

\- Угу, - Уолтер замедляется, давая себе передышку. Джесси тоже решается пару раз вдохнуть поглубже. -- И медленно, Джесси, медленно и терпеливо, вот как я сейчас.

Уолтер не торопится, он просто покачивается, немного вперед - и чуть больше назад, и опять, пока не замирает, оставив только головку внутри Джесси.

\- Так как следует фильтровать? - вместо знака вопроса он вдруг засаживает Джесси на всю длину, так, что яйца глухо шлепают по поджатой мошонке Джесси.

\- Медленно! Господи боже, твою мать, медленно! И перегонять тщательнее, отмерять все до грамма, я понял! Я все понял!

\- Вот и хорошо, - пыхтит Уолтер, все ускоряя темп, - надеюсь, ты это не забудешь...

С протяжным стоном он вдруг выскальзывает из Джесси, и тот чувствует, как на поясницу ему брызгает что-то теплое, и течет по заднице вниз... Он даже не сразу понимает, что это такое, пока до него не доходит. Уолт кончил на него, он просто взял и кончил на него!

Уолтер отталкивается от стола, отпуская Джесси, и валится на складной стул, который стоит в двух шагах. Заходится затяжным тяжелым кашлем, до рвотных позывов, пока на ладони не появляются красные пятна. Джесси все еще стоит отвернувшись, словно боится посмотреть назад. Постепенно кашель стихает, и Уолтер находит в себе силы, чтобы натянуть трусы.

\- Ну и чего ты ждешь с голой жопой? - неприязненнo бросает он напарнику. - Надевай трусы и отмеряй ингредиенты. Будем варить. Рецепт помнишь?

Джесси подтягивает трусы с глумливым Гомером Симпсоном и поднимает комбинезон.

\- Помню.

\- Имей в виду: запорешь партию, - и я сварю виагру вместо мета и буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты наизусть рецепт не выучишь. Мы поняли друг друга?

Вместо ответа Джесси достает колбу и направляется к бочке. "Когда-нибудь ты просто сдохнешь, мудак", - думает Джесси, до миллилитра отмеряя фенол.


End file.
